Yoshi
thumb|left Yoshi (Japonais : ヨッシー, soit Yosshī) est un personnage qui fait partit de l'espèce des Yoshis vivant sur l'île des Yoshis. Le Yoshi jouable dans certains jeux Mario est un Yoshi Vert. Les Yoshis possèdent une île, différentes couleurs (vert, rouge, jaune, bleu ciel, bleu, rose, violet et noir) et des pouvoirs grâce à leurs couleurs (Yoshi Rose : Yoshi Baudruche ; Yoshi Bleu : Yoshi Bulle ; Yoshi Jaune : Yoshi Lumière...) Le Yoshi Vert est le Yoshi qu'utilise ou que chevauche Mario, celui qui revient le plus souvent dans la série, et aussi le plus connu. Ils aiment manger des fruits (qui dans certains jeux le font changer de couleurs comme dans Super Mario Sunshine). Yoshi Vert est apparu pour la première fois dans Super Mario World et dans bien d'autres jeux. Il existe aussi les Bébés Yoshis, ils sont de plusieurs couleurs qui ont des capacités différentes (Baudruche, Bulle, Lumière...) Les Yoshis peuvent aussi faire des sauts planés. Yoshi Vert sert également de monture à Mario et Luigi et il est rapide comme l'éclair. Qualités et défauts Le Yoshi a plusieurs qualités et plusieurs défauts. Qualités : avec sa grande langue il peut avaler ses ennemis ce qui lui permet de se protéger et aussi de pondre des œufs et (dans quelques jeux) les projeter sur d'autres ennemis. Le Yoshi est aussi plutôt courageux dans certaines situations (comme on a pu le voir dans Yoshi's Island). Ce qui est bien aussi avec Yoshi, c'est que Mario peux monter dessus comme un moyen de transport surtout dans Super Mario Galaxy 2 et il peut manger des fruits, ce qui lui permet d'avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux, ou si c'est des fruit normaux il les change en fragments d'étoiles. Défauts : s'il veut manger un ennemi avec des piques ce sera un peu plus dur pour lui. thumb Comme dans Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario est sur le dos de Yoshi Vert, ils combattent ensemble, mais si un ennemi touche Yoshi, il aura peur et il s'enfuira pour aller dans son œuf ce qui veut dire que Yoshi est un peu peureux. Dans Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi est très dur à contrôler, il meurt dans l'eau et i lorsqu'il n'a plus de nectar (il redevient vert avant de disparaître), et il ne saute pas très haut, il est même incontrôlable lorsqu'il saute un peu plus haut en se maintenant. Personnalité Les Yoshis sont amicaux avec Mario et d'autres personnages gentils. Mais quand il s’agit de Bowser, ils peuvent être très puissants (aussi grâce à leurs œufs). Ils ont toujours apporté la paix sur leur île et quand il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ils décidaient de résoudre tout de suite le problème sans rechigner. Les Yoshis mangent tous les fruits qu'ils voient sur leur passage. Ils mangent même leurs ennemis, mais ils se nourrissent principalement de melons. Relations thumb|Birdo et Yoshi dans Mario Kart. Les Yoshis ont des bonnes relations avec les autres Yoshis ou les habitants du Royaume Champignon. LYoshi Vert fait souvent équipe avec Birdo. Voir aussi: Tribu des Yoshis. Dans les jeux ''Yoshi's Island Bien que Yoshi fut représenté comme un personnage secondaire au début, il a eu le droit à plusieurs jeux, dont ''Yoshi's Island. Ce jeu aura d'ailleurs une suite vu que il y a eu un épisode sur DS. Il apparaîtra d'ailleurs dans bien d'autres jeux comme le premier Mario Kart, les Mario Tennis, les Mario Golf ou bien encore Super Smash Bros. etc... ''Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Il est possible d'apercevoir un Yoshi dans le Crésus Express. Il travaille dedans. Il y a notamment un partenaire que Mario peut obtenir qui est PtiYoshi, un Yoshi sortant tout juste de son œuf. Super Mario 64 Yoshi est présent sur le toit du château. Il faudra emprunter le canon qu'après avoir récupéré les 120 étoiles du jeu pour pouvoir le rencontrer. Son texte en français: "Mario !?!?! C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ? Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu as grossi, non ? On m'a dit de t'attendre ici, mais je commençais à perdre espoir... Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu as battu Bowser ? Encore une fois ? Il n'abandonne jamais ce gros reptile... Tu as récupéré toutes les étoiles ? Tu as sauvé la Princesse Peach ? T'es amoureux, non ? Tiens... J'ai une lettre pour toi... C'est peut-être une admiratrice, qui sait ? "Merci d'avoir joué au plus beau jeu de toute la galaxie: MARIO 64 !!! Il reste sûrement des niveaux que vous ne connaissez pas par coeur, alors... Voici quelques munitions ! À bientôt et merci ! --Les créateurs de MARIO 64..." Et c'est là que Yoshi donne 100 vies et saute en direction de la cascade pour partir. Super Mario 64 DS Yoshi jouera un rôle majeur dans ce jeu vu qu'il devra délivrer Mario en battant le Gomboss (bien que dans ''Super Mario 64, il nous donne que 100 vies après avoir eu 120 étoiles sur le toit du château). Il pourra d'ailleurs se transformer en Mario, Luigi ou Wario avec leur casquette respective. Il peut cracher du feu en ayant une Fleur de Puissance ou en avalant du feu comme dans Super Mario World. ''Mario Kart Wii Dans ''Mario Kart Wii, il est considéré comme un personnage de type moyen. Il a une assez bonne stabilité. ''D'après les développeurs pour Super Mario World'' Shigeru Miyamoto: J'ai décidé d'introduire Yoshi dans le jeu, car je voulais que le joueur puisse avoir un dinosaure comme monture. Takashi Tezuka : À l'origine, Yoshi devait être une sorte de Koopa. La selle sur son dos était en réalité une carapace. 'Koji Kondo ': Lorsque le joueur monte sur le dos de Yoshi, une piste de percussions vient ajouter une note joyeuse au thème musical. Galerie yoshi-qui-fait-du-foot-lila7920101014184334.jpg|Yoshi dans Mario Strikers Charged Football yoshi5.jpg|Dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl yoshi2.jpg|Dans New Super Mario Bros. Wii yoshi3.jpg|Une peluche de Yoshi et Mario 99px-MPDSYoshi.png|Yoshi dans Mario Party DS imagesCA5GKLMU.jpg|Dans Mario Party 8 Yoshi_mario_64_DS.jpg|Yoshi dans Super Mario 64 DS Yoshi SSB4.png|Yoshi dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Mario Cape et Yoshi.jpg|Mario Cape et Yoshi dans Super Mario World Mario Cape et Yoshi SMA2.jpg|Mario Cape et Yoshi dans Super Mario World : Super Mario Advance 2 Yoshi sur le toit du château.jpg|Yoshi sur le toit du château dans Super Mario 64 Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Yoshi dans Mario Party : Island Tour Anecdotes * En Japonais : Yoshi désigne la "chance", et veut dire "bien" & "super". en:Yoshi *Yoshi devait à la base être le premier personnage jouable dans un Mario 64 que nous connaissons maintenant sous le nom de Croc ! Le premier volume normalement dédié à Nintendo après refus est "Legend of the Gobbos" disponible sur PlayStation. StarFox se servira du personnage Yoshi qu'il éditera à sa sauce pour créer le petit dragon Croc ! StarFox équipera Croc d'un sac à la place de la bosse rouge que notre dinosaure fétiche possède dans le dos. Yoshi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Yoshis Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Protagonistes de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Protagonistes de New Super Mario Bros. Uu Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Super Mario World 2 : Yoshi's Island Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Catégorie:Yoshi's Island DS Catégorie:Personnages de Yoshi's Island DS Catégorie:Yoshi's New Island Catégorie:Personnages de Yoshi's New Island Catégorie:Yoshi's Story Catégorie:Personnages de Yoshi's Story Catégorie:Yoshi's Safari Catégorie:Personnages de Yoshi's Safari Catégorie:Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Personnages des Mario Sports Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Dinosaures Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World Catégorie:Personnages de Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World Catégorie:Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Smash Football